memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
What Fools These Mortals Be..
| stardate = 29:01.1 (2267) | number = 53 | editor = | artist = Alden McWilliams | penciller = | inker = | colorist = | letterer = | writer = George Kashdan | omnibus = | published = July 1978 | format = | pages = 23 | publisher = Gold Key Comics | }} Publisher's description ;Cover blurb: :Ancient Greek deities force Kirk and Spock on an odyssey of peril! Summary On an uncharted planet, Kirk, Spock and McCoy relive the voyage of Ulysses for the amusement of Zeus and other Greek gods. References Characters : • • Pavel Chekov • Cyclops • • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Pan • Montgomery Scott • Scylla • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • Unnamed Beings • • Zeus Homer • s Starships and vehicles : • ( ) • Klingon D7 battlecruisers • Homeric ship Locations :Perseus Arm (Planetoid • Ancient Greece • Mount Olympus) Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan • Beings States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Science and technology :atmosphere • boomerang • dimensional warp • deflector shield • equilibrator • hypnotism • medical tricorder • phaser • photon torpedo • planetoid • protoplaster • shield • spear • tractor beam Ranks and titles :captain • general • god • lieutenant • Olympian Other references :Articles of the Federation • cannibal • Land of the Lotus Eaters • ''Odyssey'' • Prime Directive • shipwreck • Trojan War • whirlpool Timeline Connections Appendices Background *The title of the story had two periods at the end. The correct punctuation for omitted text is the ellipsis character (…). The ellipsis at Wikipedia *The title came from a line in Act 3 of “A Midsummer Night's Dream” by William Shakespeare. A Midsummer Night's Dream at Wikipedia *Apollo was not mentioned, but this story most likely happened after the events of , otherwise Kirk, Spock and McCoy would have been less surprised by their encounter with Apollo. * Hermes was not named, but he was known for his winged helmet. *Pan was not named and had no dialogue, but was recognizable from his horns. Interestingly, he was not depicted with pointed ears, one of the traits for which Apollo compared him to Spock in . *The bearded god who wore a green toga was not named, but he might have been Poseidon. Since he was one of four gods seen in Mount Olympus with Zeus, it was likely he would be one of the 12 major Greek gods, of which seven were male. Of those seven, this god was neither Zeus, Apollo, Aries (did not wear warrior garb), Hephaestus (no association with fire), Hades (did not wear black), nor Dionysus (no association with wine). Greek Gods at Wikipedia Story logic also supported that he was Poseidon. The bearded god said that Ulysses hadn’t been afraid of the challenges the gods put to him, as if he’d been involved in those events. Poseidon was in the Odyssey, god of the sea, an enemy of Ulysses, and father both to cyclops and Charybdis. Poseidon at Wikipedia *The crowned goddess seen beside Zeus was unnamed and her identity unclear. Since she was one of four gods seen in Mount Olympus with Zeus, it was likely she would be one of the 12 major Greek gods. She probably was not Hera, since Apollo said Hera scattered herself to the winds ( ). She was not , who was allowed to roam outside of Mount Olympus following the death of Apollo ( ). She might be Demeter, Aphrodite or Minerva/Athena. She could also be Zeus' consort Dione. *Kirk may not have included the Beings in his official report. After Kirk dictated it, Spock asked “Is that all you're putting in the report? What about Zeus and his Olympian playmates?” Kirk said he'd include that in a supplemental report. However, in 2376, when Captain Mackenzie Calhoun reviewed Starfleet records of ships running into Greek gods, he only found the logs relating to . ( ) *Chekov wore the red uniform of an operations division lieutenant in this issue, foreshadowing his role in later canon productions as tactical officer and security chief. *When the landing party was being blasted by gale-force winds from Aeolus, Kirk strangely remarked that the air blasts had “the force of a hundred protons.” One hundred protons could be found in 12 1/2 atoms of oxygen. Oxygen at Wikipedia Related stories * * * References Images USS Pathfinder.jpg| Chekov-red.jpg|Pavel Chekov GK53-Mount-Olympus.jpg|Mount Olympus GK53-Zeus.jpg|Zeus GK53-Hermes.jpg|Hermes GK53-Pan.jpg|Pan GK53-Poseidon.jpg|Being (possibly Poseidon) GK53-Aeolus.jpg|Aeolus GK53-goddess.jpg|Being GK53-Ulysses.jpg|Ulysseus GK53-Cyclops.jpg|Cyclops External links * * * * * Category:TOS comics